Intimately Disaster
by kaoriejung
Summary: KAIHUN UPDATE! i decided to move this acc to wattpad! more info? visit /user/kaoriejung / KAIHUN/ boy x boy/ NSFW / DLDR
1. Chapter 1

Kaorie Jung Present ©

**Intimately disaster**

**Cast: Kim Jong In X Oh Se Hun**

**Boy x boy/Shou-ai**

**NSFW Content Alert!**

**Don't like Don't read, honey.**

.

.

.

"_fucking scumbag" _Jong In terburu-buru membawa setumpuk kertas assessment ke ruang dosen, dirinya merapal berbagai _swearing words _yang dapat terlintas di otaknya,

"Oh Shit hun sialan, _that slag for real" _

"_sure, I am real, Kim Junk In" _–SeHun, pria berkulit porselen yang sedari tadi menjadi objek sumpah serapah JongIn sedang berjalan santai disebelah Kim Jong In, yang membawa setumpuk tugas mahasiswa milik SeHun.

"lihat siapa yang disini, _mr. Fuckface" _ingin rasanya JongIn menabrakan SeHun a.k.a Dosennya, _no, teaching assistant (_semacam asisten dosen) ke pintu ruang dosen, menjedukan kepada pria berambut hitam legam itu hingga tewas dan menguburnya di kandang sapi.

"_watch your mouth, sexy" _SeHun terkekeh dan berlalu lebih dahulu ke ruang dosen. Tidak lama setelah SeHun duduk di biliknya, Kim JongIn datang dengan wajah yang masih terlihat ingin menguliti abis dosen tampan itu.

"aku baru saja ingin pulang, _Romeo. _Dan rencananya berkas ini ingin aku bawa pulang, jadi bagaimana jika kamu membawakan ini ke mobil?" SeHun kemudian berdiri, memasukkan beberapa barang kedalam Clutchnya, menyeringai dan berlalu, sementara kuping JongIn sudah memerah dan benar-benar ingin merobek-robek wajah sialan milik Oh SeHun, jika saja ini bukan ruang dosen mungkin JongIn sudah menendang assessment yang berada di tangannya dan berteriak memaki SeHun sekencang yang ia bisa.

SeHun tertawa geli sepanjang perjalanannya ke mobil mengingat bagaimana wajah JongIn yang baru saja sampai di ruang dosen namun harus turun ke parkiran membawa tumpukan kertas itu,

"_Oh Shit Hun, You're a real dead meat!" _JongIn berjalan cepat dengan berkas-berkas yang melambung-lambung ditangannya, jarak 50 meter Oh SeHun bergidik ngeri melihat JongIn—mahasiswa semester 6 yang menjadi muridnya— seperti sedang kesetanan.

"_oh Shiit" _SeHun langsung terbirit menuju mobilnya, detak jantungnya tidak normal melihat Kim Junk In yang membawa berkas dengan amarah yang diujung kuping namun masih tetap terlihat _sexy bastard_ saat berjalan, baik. Salahkan otak bodoh SeHun yang sangat cerdas dalam mengintrepretasikan sebuah gambar visual sehingga pikirannya justru kemana-mana.

"hei, Shit Hun" JongIn membuka pintu SeHun dan duduk di kursi depan penumpang, meletakkan secara kasar assessment di jok belakang dan menatap SeHun tajam.

"H-Hai, _sweetlips" _SeHun meringis mendapati JongIn yang seakan-akan ingin memakannya, Pria berkulit tan itu tanpa aba-aba mendekatkan wajah _hottie_nya ke wajah _stoic _milik SeHun. JongIn menyeringai, air muka SeHun tampak beku dengan posisi aneh mereka.

Musim Semi, Pukul 5 sore, di lapangan parkir kampus fakultas, di dalam mobil Lexus ES 300h milik Oh SeHun.

"_fuck you_, _cunt" _SeHun mendorong JongIn yang sudah lebih dari 20 detik berdiam dengan posisi menyebalkan itu.

"_no, I'll fuck you, sweety" _JongIn menyeringai –lagi— suaranya rendah cenderung serak, kemudian membuka pintu mobil, meninggalkan SeHun yang ingin mencak-mencak, sungguh mendapat murid kurang ajar macam JongIn merupakan pengalaman terburuknya menjadi _teaching assistant._

.

.

Esoknya JongIn datang cukup pagi, 30 menit sebelum perkuliahan pertamanya di mulai, alasannya tentu saja membalas dendam kesumatnya kepada asisten dosen yang sialnya mengajar 3 mata kuliah di semester 6 ini, Oh Shit Hun.

JongIn keluar dari Mobilnya dan mengendap-endap menuju kearah Mobil Lexus Putih milik asisten dosen tercintanya, ia menunduk dan melakukan aksinya,

"Shit Hun, _you're a real dead meat, baby" _ia tertawa geli sesaat diwaktu yang tepat 2 laki-laki mungil muncul,

"apa yang kamu lakukan, kkamjong?"

"_damn you guys! _Kalian mengaketkan" JongIn hampir tersungkur lemas ketika mendengar seseorang berbicara tepat di telinga kanannya, siapa lagi kalua bukan duo baby, Baekhyun dan kyungsoo.

"JongIn, jangan berulah" kyungsoo, mewanti teman bodohnya, pasalnya sudah sangat jelas jika JongIn barusaha melakukan hal illegal terhadap mobil putih tersebut.

"_I don't do anything, satansoo." _JongIn memberikan cengiran lebar sebelum berjalan langsung ke Gedung perkuliahan diikuti duo cilik yang berada di kanan dan kirinya.

.

.

Seharusnya, JongIn ada dikelas Bersama kyungsoo dan Baekhyun, seharusnya. Tapi pria tan itu hilang tanpa jejak setelah satu mata kuliah dan makan di kafetaria kampus, bahkan pesan kyungsoo tidak dibaca sedari tadi.

Siang ini mata kuliah CSR, dan lagi-lagi Oh SeHun sebagai teaching assistant,

"Kim Junk In, terlambat lagi?" Pria bertubuh tegak pucat itu tidak perlu menoleh kearah suara pintu yang baru saja terbuka, ini pukul 3. 50 siang dan seseorang baru memasuki kelasnya—dapat dipastikan Kim Jong In— yang sudah dimulai satu setengah jam yang lalu.

"setidaknya aku masuk, _smartie" _Kim Junk In— Kim Jong In—, hanya melirik dan memberikan seringai tipis kepada orang yang jelas-jelas sedang mengajar di depan kelas, pria tan itu kemudian duduk dan mengeluarkan ponselnya tanpa memperhatikan materi yang terpampang di depan layar proyektor.

Baru saja Jong In mulai nyaman berada di posisinya—

"cukup sampai disini materi hari ini, saya akan mengirimkan materi hari ini, kepada Clarissa, terima kasih, dan untuk Kim Junk—Kim Jong In mohon tetap berada dikelas"

Seluruh mahasiswa bubar meninggalkan JongIn sendiri mematung, bahkan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo hanya melambaikan tangan ragu sebelum akhirnya benar-benar meninggalkan JongIn sendiri.

Tapi bukan JongIn jika tidak _rebel, _ia kemudian berdiri membawa tasnya dan beranjak dari tempatnya,

"Junk In—"

"tidak kali ini, Shit Hun" JongIn Berbalik kearah tempat SeHun yang sedang berdiri,

"apanya?" air muka SeHun stoic,

"_look how pretty your face is" _JongIn memajukan wajahnya kearah wajah SeHun, berjarak 5 senti dari hidung SeHun.

"_wha—"_

Dengan kebodohan tingkat kuadrat JongIn mencium dan melumat singkat bibir Oh SeHun, _teaching assisstant_nya kemudian berbalik dan meninggalkan sehu—

"_KIM JUNK IN, WHAT THE FUCK?" _sepersekian detik SeHun terpaku kemudian wajahnya memerah, dan berteriak dengan penuh karena perilaku JongIn yang, diluar dugaan?

Sementara JongIn hanya tertawa sambil berjalan cepat, sial, dia bodoh tapi juga perlu berbangga hati, karena akhirnya mendapatkan kesempatan untuk mencium Oh SeHun, yang dikenal sebagai _one of the strictest teaching assistant_ di fakultasnya.

JongIn tidak ingat betul bagaimana dirinya dan si arse SeHun bisa benar-benar memiliki hubungan tidak saling menguntungkan ini, setahunya, SeHun merupakan teaching assistant di 3 mata kuliahnya di semester ini, pria berkulit pucat itu baru saja menyelesaikan S1nya dan sedang meneruskan _start up _juga menjadi _teaching assistant. _Pertama bertemu dengan SeHun, JongIn seperti biasa, telat masuk dan tidak dibiarkan masuk oleh SeHun, kemudian JongIn dengan akal bodohnya menguntit dan menggambar bagian depan mobil SeHun dengan cat poster, dan mulai dari sana mereka terlihat tidak akur namun akur disaat bersamaan. SeHun mulai sesuka hati menyuruh-nyuruh JongIn membawa berkas, dengan alasan karena JongIn tidak pernah masuk kelas dan ia dapat menghasut dosen asli dari mata kuliah tersebut untuk memberikan nilai E jika JongIn tidak melakukan apa yang ia minta.

.

.

SeHun berjalan cepat, wajahnya masih memerah akibat kejadian serangan tiba-tiba dari kim junk in. SeHun benar-benar tidak habis pikir mengapa ada mahasiswa yang memiliki pola piker se absurd kim jong in. jong in bukan mahasiswa bodoh, semua tugas –yang untungnya masih dikumpulkan— memiliki perspektif yang luas biasa, namun si junk in ini, jarang sekali masuk kelas dan senang menganggu ekosistem kampus.

SeHun kembali keruang dosen dengan wajah ditekuk, merapikan barangnya dengan segera tanpa peduli bising-bising dosen lain, ia benar-benar ingin pulang karena masih ada beberapa pekerjaan yang menunggu di apartmentnya, ia melesat menuju mobilnya saat ia menyadari bahwa mobilny—

"_KIM JUNK IN, SIALAN" _SeHun benar-benar berteriak, lihat apa yang dilakukan pria tan bodoh itu, mengempesi 2 ban mobil milik on SeHun. Pria pucat itu men-dial nomer seseorang, sebelum melakukan panggilan, ia melihat laki-laki dengan _turtleneck turquoise green _menenteng tas di pundak kanannya berjalan dengan santai sambal bersiul, SeHun mengambil langkah seribu dan mencengkram kuat pundak pria itu dari belakang,

"kamu mau kemana, Junk In" yang dipanggil membeku, _inner_nya merapal _'shit' _berharap prasangkanya salah, namun sayang sekali JongIn, semesta sedang tidak berpihak kepadamu.

"_hello, sweet—aaa" _JongIn bergidik, oh SeHun menariknya ke depan mobil Lexus yang menjadi korbannya tadi pagi,

"kim junk in, jelaskan" SeHun masih mencengkram kuat pundak JongIn,

"apanya, sayang?" JongIn merubah ekspresinya, menyeringai dan terlihat tenang.

"berikan aku kuncimu, _dickhead" _SeHun mengadahkan tangannya, sepersekian detik sebelu—

"_kim junk in, _KEMBALI KESINI" pria tan itu berlari sambal tertawa dengan kebodohannya, demi tuhan, SeHun mau tidak mau mengejar pria setan itu. Kim JongIn dan seluruh kebodohannya justru berlari kearah mobilnya, dengan cepat SeHun masuk kedalam mobil _Toyota Camry 2.5 HV _berwarna hitam.

"_gotcha, knobhead" _SeHun menyeringai,

"_no, sugar. Gotcha" _JongIn merendahkan suaranya, menyeringai dan menjalankan mobilnya, membuat SeHun mematung bodoh dengan ekspresi sulit ditebak. Dalam otaknya memproses apa yang mungkin terjadi jika dirinya berada satu mobil dengan mahasiswanya yang kelewat bodoh dan nekat ini.

"_shit, _turunkan aku, junk in"

"_nope, sugar. Wanna having fun a little with chu" _JongIn tertawa, manis.

"_in your fucking dream, junk in" _SeHun melengos, menghindarkan diri dari overdosis tertawa JongIn yang cukup membuat dirinya agak _blushing. _

"_oh baby, you hurt me" _JongIn melirik kearah SeHun, dengan ekspresi dibuat-buat sedih dan memegang dadanya, kemudian tertawa,

"lagipula, kamu tidak punya pilihan selain pulang Bersamaku, oh SeHun. Ban mobilmu boc—"

"itu karenamu, sialan" SeHun meninju pipi JongIn,

"_dammit, Shit hun!" _JongIn memberhentikan mobilnya di pinggir jalan, ini pukul 5 lewat ditengah keramaian kota.

JongIn mendekatkan wajahnya kearah SeHun. Bahkan, SeHun dapat melihat dengan jelas bulu mata milik JongIn, kumis tipis dan mata coklat JongIn dari jarak sedekat ini, ekspresi JongIn _stoic._

Cukup lama mereka hanya bertatapan, sementara SeHun bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan, tidak berusaha melawan ataupun menjauh. Berbeda dengan JongIn yang fokusnya hanya kepada mata dan bibir SeHung secara bergantian, _shit. _Dari jarak sedekat ini, JongIn dapat melihat dengan jelas –menikmati— bibir tipis SeHun yang merah alami, jakun SeHun yang naik dan turun menandakan pria di depannya, gugup?

Kemudian JongIn tersenyum miring,

"_I wonder—"_ menggerakkan tangannya kearah bibir SeHun,

"—_what your lips—" _menyapu bibir SeHun dengan lembut, membuka bagian bawah bibir SeHun dengan ibu jarinya, memasukkan ibu jarinya sedikit ke rongga mulut SeHun,

"—_taste like?" _kemudian mengeluarkanya dan memasukan ibu jarinya sendiri kedalam bibirnya, menjauh dan dengan tidak normalnya kembali menyetir dengan wajar.

"dimana apartmentmu?" JongIn memecah keheningan canggung,

"a- ambil kiri kemudian kanan, 2 gedung di kiri" SeHun gagap, JongIn menyeringai.

Selama diperjalanan sampai Gedung apartment SeHun, suasana mobil semakin canggung, keduanya diam, JongIn fokus pada jalanan, sementara SeHun masih menyadarkan dirinya apa yang seharusnya ia lakukan.

"sampai, _sugar" _

SeHun tertegun, menghadap ke JongIn dengan wajah datar, JongIn tetap dengan ekspresi menyeringai dan menahan senyumnya, tanpa aba-aba SeHun meninju wajah JongIn, kemudian keluar dengan segera,

"_you're very welcome, sugar!" _JongIn tertawa dan membuka kaca, melambai pada punggung oh SeHun yang bahkan tidak menengok sama sekali.

"_damn, SeHunna, you're only mine"_ JongIn menjalankan tahu, SeHun sangat menarik, dari awal ia melihat SeHun di depan pintu kelas karena terlambat dan tidak boleh masuk, JongIn sudah sangat penasaran dengan sosok bertubuh tegap tinggi dengan wajah stoic itu, dan berani bersumpah bagaimanapun caranya ia akan mendapatkan oh SeHun.

**TBC**

Hello! setelah menghilang dari eksistensi dunia per fanfict-an, akhirnya i'm back!

hahaha, ini hanya ide sementara, aku bener-bener iseng, kalau banyak yang suka i'm happy with it!

don't forget buat reviews, fav, dan follow ff ini! have a great day, peeps!

xx, kao.


	2. news!

NEW UPDATE!

HI ALL! IT'S MEE, kao's back hehe. Setelah mikir-mikir sekian lama, akhirnya account kao resmi kao pindahkan ke WATTPAD! Untuk kalian yang mau baca fanfict2 kao atau kaihun bisa visit wattpad kao, link terlampir di bawah! Thank you, love!

user/kaoriejung

user/kaoriejung

user/kaoriejung

user/kaoriejung

user/kaoriejung


End file.
